videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Fighters Battle
Sonic the Fighters Battle has similarities to Sonic Battle and Sonic the Fighters. This is released on the Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, 3DS and J-STORM. There are two main modes, Adventure Story and World Grand Prix. Characters Characters with ^ next to their name must be unlocked. The first ten characters are the leaders and last characters to fight in each cup. *Sonic the Hedgehog - Blue (Master Cup) *Metal Sonic - Cyan (Pro Cup) *Miles "Tails" Prower - Yellow (Beginner Cup) *Vector the Crocodile - Green (Novice Cup) *Knuckles the Echidna - Red (Expert Cup) *Cream the Rabbit - Orange (Advanced Cup) *Blaze the Cat - Purple (Skilled Cup) *Amy Rose - Pink (Intermediate Cup) *Shadow the Hedgehog - Black (Legendary Cup) *Silver the Hedgehog - Silver/White (Grand Master Cup) These next characters are the fighters before the leader. *Bean the Dynamite^ - Novice Cup *Jet the Hawk^ - Novice Cup *Scourge the Hedgehog^ - Novice Cup *Super Sonic^ - Beginner Cup *Ray the Flying Squirrel^ - Beginner Cup *Bark the Polar Bear^ - Beginner Cup *Rouge the Bat^ - Intermediate Cup *Hyper Knuckles^ - Intermediate Cup *Chip^ - Intermediate Cup *Wave the Swallow^ - Skilled Cup *Big the Cat^ - Skilled Cup *Espio the Chameleon^ - Skilled Cup *Charmy Bee^ - Advanced Cup *Tikal the Echidna^ - Advanced Cup *Marine the Racoon^ - Advanced Cup *E-123 Omega^ - Expert Cup *Mighty the Armadillo^ - Expert Cup *Metal Knuckles^ - Expert Cup *Chaos^ - Pro Cup *Chao^ - Pro Cup *Maria Robotnik^ - Pro Cup *Sonic the Werehog^ - Master Cup *Rocket Metal^ - Master Cup *Mecha Sonic^ - Master Cup *Storm the Albatross^ - Grand Master Cup *E-102 Gamma^ - Grand Master Cup *Dr. Eggman^ - Grand Master Cup *Shade the Echidna^ - Legendary Cup *Mephiles the Dark^ - Legendary Cup *Eggman Nega - Legendary Cup Arenas Bolded 'stages are unlockable. *'Central City Stages: **Radical Escape - Sonic, Shadow **City Highway - Shadow, Sonic **Mission Mine - Tails, Knuckles **Aquatic Street - Knuckles, Tails **Route 101 - Tails, Knuckles **Route 280 - Metal Sonic, Vector **'Amy's Room '- Amy, Cream **'Battle Highway '- Shadow, Sonic **'Library '- Cream, Amy **'Club Rouge '- Metal Sonic, Vector **'Westopolis '- Sonic, Shadow **'Cryptic Castle '- Sonic, Shadow **'Central City '- Shadow, Sonic **'Other Sonic Battle Stages:' ***'Emerald Beach '- Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Metal Sonic, Vector ***'Tails's Lab '- Tails, Knuckles ***'Chao Ruins '- Knuckles, Tails ***'Metal Depot '- Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Sonic, Metal Sonic, Vector ***'Holy Summit '- Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles ***'Death Egg '- All Characters ***'Green Hill '- All Characters *'Mystic Ruins Stages:' **Windy World - Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles **Final Egg - Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Cream **Sand Hill - Tails, Knuckles **Ice Mountain - Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles **Red Cap - Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails More coming soon... Music There are a lot of songs in this game. The main theme is Never Turn Back and the ending themes are Dreams of an Absolution for North America & Europe and Open Your Heart (Crush 40 and Bentley Jones Remix) for Japan & Australia. Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:J-STORM Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Video Games